Bloodline: Radiance, a Remake
by Creative Procrastinator
Summary: Naruto must learn to surpass the imposable, to protect those precious to him, using his bloodline and the Power of the spiral. Gurren Lagann Crossover NarutoHarem NaruHarem


**Bloodline: Spiral Radiance**

By: The Accidental Otaku

Edited By: elena taicho

I do not own Naruto or Gurren Lagann

A small blonde boy was running headlong into the forest. Being only ten years old and unnaturally thin, the boy ran through the smallest spaces, not caring as the branches wiped him in the face and rocks cut into his bare feet. His tattered clothing was falling apart as he continued to run away from the mob that had gathered behind him. His brother had warned him to stay inside their apartment for the duration of the festival. But Naruto had been so hungry; he didn't want to wait to see what his brother could scrape up. So Naruto had snuck down to the town square and wandered the colorful stalls. He was having the time of his life until he had bumped into another villager. Naruto gasped and hurried to apologize to the little girl he had knocked over, but the girl's mother yanked her away and began to scream about how Naruto had just assaulted her daughter. Angry villagers had closed around him as Naruto tried to explain that he hadn't meant any harm. A drunken man rushed forward to slap Naruto in the face. The other villagers jumped in then, punching, scratching, and spitting. Naruto struggled to free himself from his attackers. There were more people than usual so he had to avoid broken bottles, rocks, and other things they were hurling at him as he bolted for the forest.

The Naruto mentally kicked himself for wandering outside of his tiny apartment. I should have just listened to Kamina, he thought bitterly. Naruto had been the victim of brutal beating in the past, but the villagers had always stopped when he had escaped. Naruto had always known that the villagers hated him, he just didn't know why. Naruto heard many of the people fall away, but this fact didn't comfort him. Naruto knew that the few people left following him were ninja employed by the village. He saw a blur streak past him and knew that the chase was still on. He began to panic as the blurs surrounded him. His foot caught on a root and he tumbled forward. The ninja materialized around him and Naruto wondered if this was the end as they began to laugh and kick him. He lay, curled into a ball, but then his brother's voice echoed into his head.

"_Get up, Naruto. Never let anyone tell you that you are inferior__. Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in me, who believes in you!"_

If Kamina thinks I can do it, than I can! Naruto thought as he slowly raised himself from the ground. Naruto lowered himself into his fighting stance and braced himself as the man directly in front of him launched a punch at him. Naruto winced from the force of the blow, knowing that his face would be bruised for days after. Naruto raised his fist and sent a chakra infused punch into the ninja's stomach, just like Kamina had taught him. The ninja doubled over and fell to the ground. The other ninjas roared and jumped in to hold Naruto down so the others could hurt him.

"Time for us to end the demon's life." One man shouted. What the hell are they talking about? Naruto thought desperately.

"KILL THE DEMON!" Another chanted.

Just when Naruto began to give up hope he picked up a voice that made his heart leap.

"Hey, what the hell are you assholes doing? Leave my brother alone!" Kamina's voice rang out as he ran to Naruto's aid.

Naruto watched as Kamina pushed through the crowd and yanked the ninja off of him.

For a 17 year old, Kamina was well muscled and quick. He swung the drunken ninja away from Naruto and grabbed at the sheathed katana that he carried behind his back. Kamina focused his chakra and released his energy in one swift motion.

"Air Breaker!!!" Kamina yelled as he swung his blade, letting loose a gust of wind strong enough to tear at the ninja's flesh. The ninja were unable to avoid the attack and were rendered unconscious as Kamina helped Naruto to his feet. Staring at his little brother's bloodstained and bruised face, Kamina felt his features soften into a sad smile.

"Hey, I told you to wait at the house while I got your surprise." Kamina said. "Happy birthday." Kamina reached behind his to grasp a long package wrapped in brown paper. He shoved it into Naruto's hands. "Open it now."

Naruto unwrapped the package and found a sword just like Kamina's.

"Thanks, Aniki" Naruto said. He brought it to the ready as the five ninja in front of them began to pick themselves up off the ground.

"I didn't know you would need it so soon." Kamina said with a hint of a laugh. He fell into place next to his little brother and as he eyed the shinobi as they began to surround them.

"Kamina stop this at once. Step aside and let us have him" one of the ninjas ordered.

Kamina smirked as the two boys shifted their positions until they were back-to-back; protecting each other.

"Who the hell do you think we are?" Kamina whispered as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"What did you say?" the ninja asked, a little uneasy. Naruto felt smirked as he felt Kamina's body shaking in silent laughter.

"I said..." Kamina paused, elbowing Naruto slightly. Naruto elbowed back, knowing exactly what to do.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!?!" The two boys screamed in union.

"We are the Gurren Brigade!" Kamina yelled at the ninja who had spoken.

"We never abandon those who are precious to us…" Naruto yelled; continuing where Kamina had left off.

The shinobi charged them before they could finish speaking; aiming to kill. Kamina and Naruto leaped into battle, continuing to shout they're mantra, as one.

"No matter the obstacle or difficulty we'll move forward…" Naruto parried a shuriken with his new blade, the sound of metal-on-metal screeching; sending sparks into the air.

"If you become a wall in our way, we'll smash you down. And if there isn't a way, we'll carve it with these hands" Kamina blocked another ninja, sending his fist into the man's face. He quickly moved on to the next opponent; focusing on taking down one enemy at a time.

As the last two ninja remained, Naruto and Kamina braced themselves for the final part of the brawl. Kamina became wary as the two shinobi shared a wicked grin and began a chain of complicated hand signs. The ninja nearest to Naruto finished his jutsu first. Kamina cursed under his breath, knowing what he had to do. He rushed to defend Naruto as the boy was caught off guard by an onslaught of flames.

"Naruto, remember, believe in yourself. Not in you who believes in me, not in me that believes in you; believe in you who believes in yourself." Kamina said as he started his assault.

Kamina began to spin his blade with such speed it began to resemble the spiral of a giant drill as he charged. Naruto watched in awe and was only vaguely aware of a high pitched chirping noise that was coming up behind him.

"Final Blow!!! GIGA DRILL BREAKER!!!" Kamina screamed as he struck the fire spewing ninja, drilling a hole through the body. Naruto gasped as blood splattered the trees and ground; propelled by the force of Kamina's attack.

Kamina turned and yelled for Naruto to get down, but the boy was too shocked to move. Kamina ran and knocked into Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he heard a sickening squish that he recognized as blood. Naruto suddenly heard his brother gasping in pain and Naruto's eyes flew open. Above him, Kamina was standing with the last ninja's arm through his chest. Naruto watched as blue lightning ran over the surface of Kamina's body, and blood flowed onto the ground from his wound. Naruto heard a low gasp from the attacker, but Naruto couldn't force his eyes to move away from Kamina's mangled body as the ninja roughly ripped his arm out of Kamina's chest. Kamina crumpled to the ground as the ninja was muttering.

"Oh god, I couldn't stop…" Naruto didn't even register the man's voice. By the time Naruto had looked away from his brother's face, the man had fled into the darkness of the forest. Naruto could feel Kamina's labored breathing. He felt his body shaking and realized there were tears flowing down his face.

"Why?" He whimpered. "W-Why did you get in the way?"

"I had to, Naruto; he was aiming right for you."

Naruto sobbed. "I don't want you to die! Please; don't leave me alone! Aniki!!" A light rain was starting, washing away the blood from the battle.

"This isn't goodbye, Naruto. I'll always be with you" He said. "Don't you remember what we call ourselves?" Kamina asked. He smiled slightly, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Soul-brothers." Naruto whispered as Kamina's eyes began to darken and his eyelids drooped.

"I'm with you; right here" Kamina said as he pointed to Naruto's heart.

Kamina's arm fell limp to the floor as he closed his eyes for the last time. Naruto let out broken sob as the rain drenched him. He clutched onto his dead brother's body, feeling cold, wet, and, utterly, alone.


End file.
